A Diamond's Shine
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: After years of being away, Diamond has returned to rejoin the Crystal Gems. Unfortunately, Pearl has always felt she was in Diamond's shadow. Diamond has always seen everything in a different light. Now they must learn to work together through a diamond's shine. (:p I suck at summaries.)


**First Steven Universe fan fiction! I've created my own character too. Diamond! Of course I had to make her Pearl's older sister, what else would I do? No flames please!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe. Though it would be really cool if I did! I do no own any characters from Steven Universe. Diamond is the only thing I own from this story. Except the idea my brain processed to make this story. _**

**So anyone who wants to use Diamond in their story, just ask first, though I'll no doubtingly say sure. Also, I'm going to try this story a little different. If you've read my other stories you'd understand how. Sort of. It's a used idea that many brilliant authors use so it's not like I came up with it.**

* * *

_Rose's POV_

"Diamond! Duck!" I called, my voiced echoing across the battle field. The last Crystal Rhino remained. It was the mother, far more powerful and dangerous than the others.

Diamond ducked just in time as a laser shot over her head. She had joined he Crystal Gems along with her sister. Her skills were impressive, and there was little for her to improve on. As Diamond pulled back her arrow, I saw the weak point of the Rhino. I didn't need to say anything for Diamond to notice it. She released the arrow, hitting the target, as always.

Garnet stepped forward as the Rhino vanished. She lifted the gem left behind, sending it away in one swift move. Garnet was another excellent fighter. She was well disciplined and lead the team when I was busy or away. "You did excellent," Garnet told Diamond.

Diamond's bow vanished and she casually crossed her arms behind her head. "It's what I do," she said, enjoying the recognition. I caught her glancing at Pearl, something she did often.

Pearl was her sister, a calm perfectionist. Her plans were brilliant and she always took her responsibilities seriously. Her personality bein opposite of Diamonds, she was more grown up in comparison. Pearl looked at Diamond, who quickly turned away. It was odd how recently the sisters didn't make eye contact. They were close when they first joined and now they seemed to be drifting.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to break the news," Diamond sighed, putting her arms down. "I'm leaving the Crystal Gems."

The news wasnt surprising. Diamond had been less into the missions lately. Even if she was the cause of our success, she'd seem distant from the attention. I was unable to understand why though. Perhaps it was because her sister and her were becoming distant. It could've also been that she never gave credit to Pearl for her plans and now felt guilty.

"You can't leave! Why would you?" Amethyst asked.

The most laid back of all of us. Amethyst never tried when using her powers or activating her gem. She seemed rather lazy, which would get on Pearl's nerves often enough. Yet, all in all, she was a skilled fighter. Amethyst never allowed her laziness to get in the way of fighting.

Diamond shrugged. "I guess I need some time to myself," she replied. "But hey, it was fun defending humanity and stuff while it lasted."

I nodded slightly to her. "You are a skilled fighter. Maybe one day you can rejoin the Gems. Until then, do come visit every now and then," I told her.

Diamond smiled a little. "Don't worry about that. I'll be coming in as often as I can to check up on my little sister."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "I will do fine without you checking up on me."

The coldness in her voice was hidden well, but I could still hear it. I slightly glanced to Garnet, who didn't seem to catch it, then back to Diamond. The older sibling was staring down at a pebble on the ground. She noticed it. I was about to say something when Diamond lifted her head. "I should be going," she said rushed.

I watched as she walked to the warping pad and disappeared. I wanted to make sure she was all right, and what was going on with her and Pearl, but I stayed out for a moment. There were other things at hand. Like for instance, my baby. I'd have to give up my physical form in order to have him. He'd have my gem and the remaining Crystal Gems would watch over him with his father. Since his father was human, my son would be only half magic, a chance that he may never receive a weapon.

"We'd better get back," Garnet said.

"Yeah," Amethyst muttered, kicking a small rock.

"Right," I said, looking up. "We have other matters to attend to." We all walked to the warping pad and stepped on it. A light shimmered around us, and we were sent through time and space, back to the temple.

* * *

**First chapter is always the shortest. So what did you think? Remember, I take constructive critsism, not flames.**

**Diamond: Review!**

**Pearl: Why'd she get to say it?**

**You can say it next time... Stop knocking down the fourth wall! I get to say review. **

**Amethyst: Not if we beat you to it!**


End file.
